


Help Me Up

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Logan couldn't be dead, could he?<br/>Disclaimer:  So not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Up

He couldn't be dead; Logan couldn't _die._

The thought kept speeding in circles through Rogue's head as she heaved whole chunks of concrete and limestone out of the way. The building had been demolished - she couldn't tell now if it had been rigged to blow or it just got in the way - and last she'd seen of Logan, he'd been nearly smack dab under it.

He couldn't die, she didn't think - she'd seen him take a bullet to the skull at Bobby's house. A building collapsing on top of him wouldn't be enough to stop the Wolverine, would it? But those logical thoughts got swamped by the panic running through her mind as she dug her way down. Damn them for wearing black leather - if he was in something bright, yellow; blue - Rogue knew she'd be able to find him faster.

She wanted to scream from sheer frustration at the steel girder, pinned by another huge chunk of building. Rocking back, she stared around through the clouds of dust, partially caused by her digging, partially from the actual collapse - hoping to see Scott. He could cut this bit of steel right in half, get it out of her way -

"Hey, kid."

"Logan?" Rogue nearly fell over, spinning around, searching the rubble, trying to spot any movement to let her know where he was.

"It's okay, kid. I'm okay." A hand moved and Rogue bit her lower lip, eyes welling up in her relief. "Just gotta get this crap off my leg, I'm pinned." His face was coated in lime dust and he was beautiful. "You ain't cryin'?"

"No." Brushing at her eyes, Rogue managed a smile. "Dust."

His crooked smile told her he didn't believe that at all. Well, let him think what he wanted. That was okay, too, just as long as he was alive.


End file.
